Replace
by Rafa008
Summary: Rini continua pensando em Hélios, o pégasus prateado, após ele ir embora para o mundo dos sonhos. Mas ela consegue reencontra-lo com seu cristal carillon em um parque. Música Íris.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **Rini & Helios

**Música: **Iris-Goo Goo Dolls

**Resumo: **Songfic. Rini continua pensando em Hélios. Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, apenas a fic é minha.

**Replace**

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la  
Pois eu sei que te sinto de alguma maneira  
Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora  
E tudo que eu sinto é este momento  
E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida  
Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar  
Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite  
_

Rini, a Small Lady de Tokyo de Cristal ia todas as tardes após a escola para o parque que ficava ali perto desde a partida de Hélios. Ela agora estava com 14 anos e continuava com os mesmos cabelos rosa e macios e os olhos rubis, mas não estava tão implicante e aventureira com sempre, ficava na maior parte do tempo distante, escrevendo em seu diário ou pensando no Pegasus.

Quando tempo se passou desde que havia se despedido de Hélios? Por que o sol sempre nasce? Isso não importava mais para Rini. Agora parecia que as cores eram preto e branco. A mesinha rosa de seu quarto parecia tão vazia sem o Crystal Ball aonde Hélios (na forma de pegasus) costumava ficar, os dois conversavam ate tarde, quando então ela pegava no sono e ele apreciava seus sonhos. As Sailors estavam preocupadas com ela, mas sabiam que o amor era assim. A garota havia selado todos os seus sentimentos para não preocupar-las, mas quando as Sailors não estavam esses sentimentos vinham à tona.

Aquela tarde, Rini estava voltando sozinha do colégio, pois Serena, Amy e as outras estavam em uma excursão, já que nenhum mal aparecera e a cidade que elas protegiam estava tranqüila.

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
_

Era outono e as folhas das arvores do parque caiam. Eram seis da tarde e Rini assistia o por-so-sol sentada no balanço. Às vezes pensava em ir até Setsuna, a Sailor Plutão e pedir ajuda. Ela guardava os portais então poderia reencontrar _ele._ Mas sabia que a mais velha diria não. Ela tinha o dever de se tornar uma dama e também deveres como Sailor, deveria se concentrar nisso. E sua melhor amiga Hotaru ainda estava crescendo e tinha Serena, mas ela já tinha tantas preocupações com Darien e a escola...

Enquanto empurrava levemente o balanço, observava alguns casais que passavam ali, de mãos dadas. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, lembrando de todos os momentos juntos.

_Rini-Por favor, Pégasus… Protetor de todos os nossos sonhos! Chamado Estrelar!_

_Ela segurava seu Crystal Carillon e então, em meio a batalha, Sailor Chibimoon convocava o Pegasus Helios, para ajudar ela e Sailor Moon a lutar contra os vilões._

Houve o momento em que os dois foram capturados e ela fez de tudo para proteger-lo e estavam de mãos dadas, mesmo quando estavam preso em meio as teias. E depois que ela teve seu Espelho de ouro retirado de dentro de si, ele a beijou, para trazer-lhe de volta. Por que Hélios, seu primeiro amor, estava tão longe? O único lugar aonde ela conseguiriaa ver-lo era em seus sonhos, mas ele não aparecia mais lá.

_E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão vindo  
Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras  
Quando tudo parece como nos filmes  
É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo_

Rini-Volta… Por favor! Por favor, Pégasus… Protetor de todos os nossos sonhos! Chamado Estrelar!

A garota saiu correndo, com seu Crystal Carillon no bolso em direção ao bosque, às lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Hélios era o único com quem ela podia contar tudo e agora ele voltou para sua própria dimensão. Se pelo menos pudesse ver-lo mais uma vez. Rini tropeçou em um galho de arvore e caiu no chão ela ficou ali caída, chorando e pensando o quando era azarada. Mas uma luz muito forte a fez levantar e olhar para frente. Seus olhos cor de rubi se arregalaram e levou as mãos à boca.

_Porque eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
_

Rini-Hélios?

Ali na sua frente estava o belo jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados.

Hélios-Sim… Small Lady.

Rini correu até ele e se jogou em seus braços. "Não chore..." Ele limpou suas lágrimas delicadamente e estava sério.

Rini-Por que você esta aqui?

Hélios-Porque você me chamou...

Então o Crystal ainda funcionava. Eles estavam de mãos dadas agora e Rini beijou sua mão. Ele então se transformou em Pegasus e Rini subiu nele como nos velhos tempos.

Hélios-Temos uma hora, o tempo que a Sailor Plutão concedeu para atravessar o portal para Tokyo.

Ele levantou voou e os dois sobrevoaram Tokyo, vendo lá de cima a bela cidade iluminada. As luzes dos apartamentos pareciam estrelas da Terra, como muitos diziam. Havia tanta coisa para ser falada em tão pouco tempo. Era bom sentir aquele vento da noite bater em sua face. A noite estava tão bonita e o céu cheio de estrelas. Nunca se sentiu tão viva e solta como naquele momento. Em meio ao vôo, Pegasus e Rini conversavam sobre tudo que fizeram nos últimos tempos rindo de algumas besteiras e sorrindo das boas lembranças e ela se viu usando o vestido longo e branco com dourado, de princesa. Helio virou a cabeça para trás para fitar-la e ela o abraçou, enterrando a cabeça nos pelos brancos dele e ele, fechando os olhos.

À hora da despedida estava chegando. Ao aterrissarem no parquinho, Hélios voltou a sua forma humana.

Hélios-Small Lady... Eu vi você chorando.

Ele estava triste, seus olhos dourados diziam isso ao ver os vermelhos de Rini brilharem.

Hélios-Não quero que você fique assim por mim... Isso não é um adeus.

Rini-Nós ainda vamos nos encontrar?

Fazia força para não chorar de novo. Ela era forte, e tocaria sua vida para frente quer qual seja o caminho que a vida deles seguisse. Voltaria a ser aquela menininha alegre. Ele segurou o queixo dela, e a beijou delicado e inocentemente, olhando fundo em seus olhos enquanto o coração dela batia mais rápido.

Hélios-Sim, cedo, e eu te amo. Promete que vai ficar bem?

Rini sorrindo-Vou sim, prometo. E eu te amo também.

E os dois ficaram ali, abraçados até que lentamente Hélios foi sumindo, tocando uma das madeixas rosas da garota e sussurrando o quanto a amava. Rini tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que as Sailor chegavam ao parque e observavam a cena, sorrindo. Ela gritou mais uma vez, sorrindo de orelha a orelha:

Rini-Helios eu te amo!

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
_

**Fim **


End file.
